The Bet
by DualIdentity
Summary: Mako and Bolin discover something that they share and aren't too keen on sharing it. And how do they decide to resolve this dispute? A bet of course! Rated T for language and sexual innuendo ;D


Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra. It belongs it Bryke and Nickelodeon.

PS! **We're totally in a rut here as to how we plan to end this! We don't know if Korra should end up with Bolin or Mako, so, dear readers! It is up to you! Yes, this just became ~*INTERACTIVE*~ So please post a comment on who you think would be the best choice, it would mean A LOT to us =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Good, you're improving, Korra." Tenzin smiled at her. "Tomorrow we will continue with your training but for now I am going to retire to my chambers. You take a rest as well – we can't have you overworking your body."<p>

"Thanks, I wouldn't be able to do this without you," Korra said to him, a slight smile on her face.

Tenzin returned the gesture and left the room. After he was gone, though, Korra remained in there, mentally acting out the many different scenarios in which she would bring an end to the Equalists. There was no way that she was just going to sit there and let some jealously ridden chi blockers bring an end to what made their world so special. Not while she was the Avatar.

A few moments passed and she stood up to leave. When she turned to the doorway Korra was surprised to see Bolin standing at the door, already watching her. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Do you need anything?

Bolin didn't say anything for a few seconds before mindlessly speaking out. "Uh, no, not really. I was" -he smirked- "enjoying the view."

It was then that Mako happened to walk by, overhearing everything Bolin had deliberately delivered. He walked around him and stood directly in his path. Cutting off Bolin's view of Korra and forever ruining what could have been the perfect moment – or at least, that's what Bolin _would_ have called it. Had his stupid brother not jumped in the way!

"Enjoying what view now, bro?" Mako asked with a coy smile.

Bolin glared at him. Greatly resisting the urge to choke him with his own scarf.

"View of what exactly?" Korra asked. Getting no response she walked between them and spat out. "_View of _what_ exactly_? Or would you guys like to enjoy the view of my fist?"

Both brothers shook their heads. Korra sighed. "Shouldn't you be training for tonight?"

They'd planned another attack on the Equalists, effective later that night. And so far, to Korra's annoyance, she'd been the only one preparing for it. And one would think with the angry lines painting her face that the two before her would understand that and maybe, y'know, get their asses to work! But …

"Naw, I don't feel the need to. My motto is go with the flow and let the flow go~. It'll be fine if I just sit here and watch you – I mean you _and Tenzin_! Yeah – n-not just you. Because you _and Tenzin_ train!" Bolin let out a nervous laugh.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Sorry, bro, but it's time for Korra's firebending lesson. It's closed to the public." Mako grinned, his fangs deathly evident. "How about you just go and cook something for us to eat. _Like you usually do_."

The shorter of the two siblings frowned. "Why can't I help, too?" He looked to Korra. "Korra you wouldn't mind my company, would you?" He shuffled closer and whispered to her; "say no and I will be your best friend forever!" She looked at him like he was an idiot and he smiled cheekily at her.

Korra shook her head at his idiocy and sighed. "Uh … actually, I'm kinda worn out from my lesson with Tenzin. I think I'm going to take a bath and plan for the attack tonight."

Korra waved to the both of them as she walked off and left the room. The waved back, blithely, but as soon as she turned the corner Mako grabbed Bolin by the collar and yanked him into the room – closing the door behind him as he did so.

"Must you interrupt her while she's training?" He hissed.

"You _sly_, _little_- you think you're so clever don't you! No one asked _you _to interrupt! We were perfectly fine alone!" Bolin retorted.

Mako scowled at his brother. "I don't think I'm sly, I _know_! And you what else I know?" Bolin didn't respond, he continued to glare at the other. Mako smirked and jabbed Bolin in the chest, poking him with every following syllable. "That you seem to have a little crush on Korra."

Bolin's eyes became wide as saucers. "I- uh- _what_? No! C'mon! How can I have a _crush_ on someone like Korra? Do you not see her and all of her beefiness! I don't want a woman who can _beat _me! I want a woman who can cook for me – and girls like Korra, yeah, they don't cook!

Mako's smirk widened. Hook, line, and sinker. Little fishy Bolin caught the bait! He snorted. "That's why you have little fantasies about you cooking for Korra while she comes home bringing you meat to cook. And afterwards she gives you her 'beefiness' _all. Night. Long._

I see the way you look at her and stutter every time you talk to her."

If possible, Bolin's eyes became even wider. He shook his head vehemently and replied. "I do not have _fantasies_ about Korra! I have … sexual exploitation-based thoughts! But that isn't the point! I don't have a crush on Korra! If anything _you_ do!

Mako rolled his eyes. "_Psh_. I'm too_ hawt_ to have a crush on her. I don't want to put her through the misery of trying to keep up with _this_," he stated, referring to himself.

Bolin cocked his head to the side, confused. "… by _this_ are you referring to your very homosexual-looking, extra-long ascot?"

The edges of Mako's lips descended – a pained expression on his face. "It was the scarf grandma gave me. Just because you didn't get one doesn't mean you should make fun of me."

Bolin's eye twitched. "NO IT ISN'T! She didn't get you that scarf (I think)! Anyways, stop changing the subject! You're head-over-heels for Korra! Do you see yourself when you two train? It's obvious what you're thinking because it's written on your face all like 'oooooh yeah, mmm, getting some beefy booty tonight!' But you never do get any beefy booty! Do you?"

Mako felt a vein in his forehead bulge. "So what if I make that face? What of it? If I wanted Korra – and I'm not saying that I do – then I could get her. As for you, _Ms. Housewife_, not so much."

"I AM NOT A HOUSEWIFE! YOU XXL ASCOT-WEARING HOMOSEXUAL!"

He'd had enough of this. Mako grinned. He threw his arms up and pointed his index fingers at his head. "This 'homosexual' is gunna get in Korra's pants to piss you off."

Bolin took a step back. "_What_?"

Mako stepped closer. "Did I stutter? I. AM. GOING. TO. KISS. KORRA."

Bolin's eyes became narrow slits as listened to his brother speak. He shook his head. "No, no, no! You said," – and cue, high-pitched, mocking tone – "'this 'homosexual' is gunna get in Korra's pants to piss you off'" – and scene! – "you did _not_ say you were going to kiss her! _And you can't do that either_!" He added quickly. "Just because you're tall and slightly appealing to the eyes doesn't mean you can do just do that to girls!"

"Yes it does."

Bolin snapped. He shoved Mako hard and the other stumbled back. "NO IT DOESN'T!" He roared. "Korra is not some toy you can play the FAG game with! "

Mako shoved him back. "For the last time: _I am NOT gay_ … DO YOU SEE ME COOKING DINNER FOR KORRA? She's perfectly capable of handling herself and doesn't need some man working at her every whim! SHIT BOLIN! LEAVE HER BE! She's strong, independent, beautiful and one hell of a bender. Girls like that are not easy to come by. I'm surprised you haven't noticed, maybe you're just too busy cooking and apologizing.

"FAG = fuck and go … idiot! Maybe if you'd stop PMSing over her and get on the idea that she's going to be _mine_ – not that I want her – you could stop being irrational!

"IRRATIONAL? _Me _PMSing over _her_? You mad, you must." Mako paused. He calmed himself down and that same coy smile snaked right back onto his lips. "But … was that a bet I heard?

"Hey, hey! We're not done! Don't go changing the subject yet! Yes, you are irrational! You're all over the place! I can practically see your breasts lactating from the stress you put on _yourself_! … Okay, _now_ we can change the topic. Maybe it is a bet, maybe it isn't."

Mako huffed. "Please. Shove a tampon up your vagina." He leaned his back against the wall and let out an exasperated sigh. "I think the only way to settle this is to see who can get Korra to kiss them first."

Bolin waved his brother's words off like dust on a windowsill. "Oh is _that _it? _Pft_! Watch, I'll have her lips on my lips in minutes." He winked at the other. "And from there, we will transition to my bed."

"Remember," Mako deadpanned, "she has to kiss you. Willingly. So please, don't bribe her like you do with most girls."

"That was _one_ time! _ONE TIME_! Why are you always bring up the past? And I won't _bribe_ her," Bolin intoned. "I'll _charm~_ her."

Mako laughed. "Uh, Bolin, you actually have to have charm to use it. Something you lack."

"Well, Mako, you actually have to have a penis to be a boy. Something you don't even have," he snapped back.

Mako smirked. "You mean this?" He got up from the wall and reached his hands into his pants. Bolin gagged when Mako's hand returned to view, fingers wrapped around his penis as he whipped it out in all of its glory. Bolin gaped. "That's right brother. Take it _all _in, seeing as you've never seen one – y'know, since you don't have one."

"Oh please! I have a dick – and it's _a lot _bigger than that! And I'm glad I've seen less dick than you – because with the amount you've seen it only makes you _100 _times more gay than you already are! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a woman to charm." Bolin opened the door and stopped in the doorway, he turned to look at Mako – penis still hanging free. "Oh, and you should just sit here and keep pulling on that thing until it grows 'cause no girl will ever rush towards something that can't see."

Mako felt his blood boiling. His hands fisted in anger, flames erupting. "We will see about that," he growled.

Bolin arched his eyebrows. "I guess we will, brother."

* * *

><p>This was a story made by two RP idiots who have too much time on their hands and can't decide what to do with their lives other than freak out about shipping wars!<p> 


End file.
